


Find Me

by RSR_Tucker



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Clexa, Endgame Clarke Griffin/Lexa, F/F, My First Fanfic, Not much plot, Nurse Clarke, One Night Stands, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Player Lexa, bar maid lexa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-02 08:28:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13314360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RSR_Tucker/pseuds/RSR_Tucker
Summary: Lexa and Clarke meet in the bathroom of a bar after Lexa gets hit in the face trying to stop a bar fight. Neither are looking for anything more than a quick fling, but for some reason they keep finding their way back to each other.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first chapter of my first fic. Not much happens but I wanted to just get the characters out there. It’s probably gonna be all Lexa pov as I love player Lexa but I’d really like to flesh her out and see how she goes from cocky commitment phobe to emotionally available wanna settle down girl. There maybe some Clarke feelings thrown in if the mood takes me or if any of you wanna see it. 
> 
> The title of the fic is taken from the song Find Me by Sigma ft Birdy. There’s just something about that song that makes me think of these two and I love it.
> 
> I’ve never published or shown anyone my writing before so I’m a complete beginner, i will appreciate any advice or criticism but please be kind as this is a huge anxiety attack waiting to happen for me
> 
> I have no beta so all mistakes are my own. Thanks for reading.

Lexa pushes open the door to the bathroom and curses as she makes her way over to the sink. Pulling out wads of pale green paper towels from the dispenser, she covers her bleeding nose with them. 

“Fuck” she groans, as she glares at herself in the large mirror. Her chestnut brown hair is pulled over one shoulder and her usually glowing complexion is pale and marred with streaks of deep red. Her white tank is smeared with drying blood and she can even see spatters on her black jeans and brown leather boots. 

Rolling her eyes at her current state, she turns on the cold water tap and reaches for more paper towels trying to clean herself up. Hearing a chain flush, she freezes, wondering who the hell was in here with her. All the other staff had been on the bar floor dealing with the mess after she’d been told to clean herself up. 

Lexa watched through the mirror as a blonde girl in ripped blue jeans and a dark button up walked over to the adjacent sink.

“Shit, what happened to you?” She asks as she washes her hands while taking in Lexas current appearance. 

“Nothing, just a misunderstanding, hey you know these are staff only toilets right?” Lexa instantly regretted her tone as soon as the words left her mouth but kept a questioning expression on her face.

“Yes, I’m aware” the girl smiled and Lexa instantly felt her chest tighten with want. “My friend Raven let me use them as the main ones were busy and i was busting” 

Lexa suddenly felt even more stupid standing there with tissue practically sticking out from her nose.

“I’m Clarke, I’m staying with Raven while I’m here in LA till I get my own place”.

“Lexa, and I’m sorry I didn’t mean to come across like a bitch, just having a shitty night”

“I can see” Clarke responded closing the gap between them “let me take a look, I’m a nurse so I’m qualified to hmmmm and ahhhhh at your injury”

Lexa laughed at Clarke’s joke and then moaned in pain from the jolt to her nose.

“Please don’t make me laugh, it’s really sore”

“Ok I’m sorry” Clarke said with a smile “no more laughing” 

Clarke took Lexa’s hands and moved them away from her face looking at her blooded nose. She placed her own hands on Lexa’s cheeks and used her thumbs to gently touch the tender skin

Lexa was finding it difficult to breathe with Clarke so close and she couldn’t help but let her eyes wander over the beautiful woman in front of her. Those blue eyes were extraordinary and she had perfectly soft skin and those lips, painted a peachy pink and Lexa just wanted to lean in and taste them. When she finally looked back into Clarke’s eyes, she realised she’d been caught staring and the girl was smiling knowingly at her. A blush instantly covered Lexa’s cheeks. 

“It’s not broken, but it’s gonna be sore for a while” concern quickly replaced flirtation and Lexa questioned if she’d imagined the smile “you need to ice it quickly” Clarke spoke as she washed her hands again “so clean up and I’ll head back down and find some ice”

Before Lexa could insist that there was no need, Clarke was out the door. She splashed her face with water and wiped away as much of the dried blood as she could without causing herself any more pain. She made her way across the hall to the staff room and pulled a clean white t-shirt from her locker. It had the bar logo ‘Polis’ in black just above the left breast and was a great fit, accentuating all of her curves and muscles. She’d picked up quite a few girls in her work uniform so she knew she looked good in it. Clarke was beautiful and she wanted to taste those lips. The girl was going home with her tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find out a tiny bit more about Lexa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry it’s taken so long to update this. I know I said it would be a longer chapter but I’ve had so much on I’ve not had time and I just wanted to get something out here. I will try really hard to update quicker. I hope you like it. All mistakes are my own.

Lexa looked at herself in the mirror, checking her hair and clothing looked ok. Taking a few deep breaths she closed her eyes and tried to block out the thoughts that were trying to invade her mind. She’d always had a short temper and sometimes in the past her anger had gotten the better of her. Tonight she mostly remained calm and dealt with the situation without any physical harm to anyone other than herself. Although she did maybe twist his arm a little too tight after he’d elbowed her in the face. Even if it wasn’t on purpose, it could of quite easily been another customer and she wouldn’t allow petty fights to happen in her uncles bar. 

She worked at Polis mainly as a barmaid but on weekends and busier nights she would double up as security. Even with her difficult past, her uncle Gustus had told her he didn’t trust anyone more to preserve the peaceful atmosphere that he had envisioned, and with that in mind she had vowed to prove him right, even when most of her other family had given up on her. 

Clearing her head and with a final look in the mirror, she made her way down the black metal staircase to the bar area below. The building was old and her uncle had kept a lot of the original design but had added a modern touch. She ran her hand along the cool railing as she descended and pushed through the two way staff only door into the bar. 

“Oh wow” a dark haired woman called out while walking closer. “That looks painful”

“It’s fine Raven” Lexa replied while edging back so as not to let the other girl touch her. “You see where your friend Clarke went?” 

The Latina smiled, eyes dancing with mischief “she’s in the back kitchen, just follow the thumping sound” 

Lexa nodded a thanks and walked back out the door she passed through, passed the staircase and round to the small kitchen door at the back of the building. 

From outside she could hear someone banging and hesitantly opened the door. Inside she could see the blond smacking a small towel onto the counter. A smile played at Lexa’s lips at the effort Clarke was making to crush the ice for her. She moved further into the room and wrapped her arms around the girls waist while slowly kissing her neck. Clarke froze and then immediately pulled away turning to stare at Lexa. 

“Wow, you really are that forward huh?” Clarke laughed out.

“I am when I know exactly what I want” Lexa took a step closer, eyes darting to Clarke’s lips, noticing for the first time the beauty mark above her top lip, arousal pooling in her stomach and lower, and something else, a knot in her stomach, something she hadn’t felt in a long time, fear. Fear of rejection, fear that this gorgeous woman was not as interested as she first thought. 

For half a second Lexa’s confidence faltered, until the blonde was closing the distance and her hand was caressing her cheek. Those lips were on hers so softly she had to open her eyes to make sure they were really there. The kiss started out gentle, delicate and slow. Each girl discovering the other for the first time in calculated moves, seeing how the other tasted and responded. Hands searching bodies for those soft moans and breathless cries. The kiss escalated and tongues caressed deeper. Hands under shirts and breasts pulled free, buttons undone and underwear uncovering their most intimate parts. Fingers drawing out the deepest moans until both girls were struggling to stand upright. Sweat covered and breathless, completely satisfied, with a final kiss they re dressed in silence. 

Once composed and able to move again, Clarke took the half melted ice and held it up to Lexa’s nose, “you still need to ice that” she said with a smile.

“Stay with me tonight” Lexa watched as Clarke took in her words. More confident than before. 

“Just tonight” Clarke replied in almost a whisper 

Lexa smiled and let out a breath “Just tonight”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I felt bad for posting such a short chapter and since I’m sat at the hospital doing nothing I thought I’d add some more. Sorry for any mistakes, I’ve written it on my phone so there are probably lots. Hope you enjoy.

Lexa sat silently on the window seat in her apartment, taking in the late morning sun that was bathing her through the glass. Wearing only a loose fitted nightshirt and black underwear, she watched the crowds below as they hurried along the busy street on their way to wherever their day will take them. The noise doesn’t reach her where she sits and she is thankful for that moment of quiet reflection. 

“Shit, shit, shit” 

The cursing coming from the bedroom means the blonde has woken and the peace Lexa felt is quickly replaced with anxiety. 

“Clarke, are you ok? What’s going on?” Lexa asks tepidly as she makes her way to the other room.

Clarke is hastily getting dressed and looking for lost clothing while gradually getting herself into more of a state. 

“Stop” Lexa places her hands on the woman’s shoulders and slowly runs them up and down her arms trying to calm her. “Tell me what’s going on”

“I have a job interview at the hospital in an hour and a half, I didn’t expect to fall asleep here” Clarke sobs out, tears forming in her eyes.

“It’s ok, I can take you” Lexa is just as surprised as Clarke at her offer “get dressed, I’ll take you to yours you can shower and change and then I’ll drop you at the hospital” 

“I can’t ask you to...” Clarke is cut off with a small kiss to her lips 

“You didn’t ask, I offered now get dressed” Lexa pulled on some clothes and made her way to the bathroom to freshen up wondering what the hell she was doing. 

*******************

 

After pulling up in front of the hospital an hour and ten minutes later, Lexa turned in her seat to face Clarke “See, made it” she said smiling at the blonde next to her “and with time to spare”

“Lexa I can’t begin to thank you enough for this, would you let me make it up to you please?” Clarke asked while taking off her seatbelt “let me get dinner one night just as a thank you”

“Sounds a lot like a date Clarke, I’m not really looking for that kind of thing” the brunette quickly fired back

Clarke smiled, “it’s not a date, it’s a thank you” 

“I appreciate the offer but there’s no need, honestly. I had fun and I hope you did too but that’s all it was”

“Easy there” Clarke laughed but saw the other girls serious expression “Calm down Lexa I’m not looking for anything either, just because we slept together doesn’t mean we can’t be friends right?” Clarke let out a sigh realising she wasn’t going to get a response “I’m sorry I mentioned it, thank you again for getting me here” 

“Good luck with the interview, I’m sure I’ll see you at polis sometime” feeling bad for overreacting Lexa tried to lighten the conversation but Clarke just smiled as she got out of the car. Lexa laid her head back on the headrest and sighed as she watched her walk away.

***********************

The day was bright but there was a chill in the air that made her thankful she’d pulled on a sweater. She sat on a wooden bench nursing a styrofoam cup of coffee that tasted like dirt, but she was grateful for the warmth in her hands. She’d instantly regretted her snappy rejection to Clarke’s offer and was hoping she hadn’t hurt the girls feelings. She was incredibly attracted to the blonde, and she’d spent all night feeding that attraction and if she was honest with herself, she’d had every intention to continue what they’d started once Clarke had woken. 

She didn’t do relationships, she didn’t do sleepovers and she didn’t ever go back a second time no matter how hot they were. She’d already broken one of those rules with Clarke and the thing that scared her most was that it didn’t scare her. They’d fallen asleep exhausted after that last time and she’d woken up comfortably attached to the blondes back. Legs tangled and soft blonde curls tickling her face. It was easy with her, she made her laugh often and it felt like they had known each other forever. Maybe they could be friends, maybe friendship with Clarke would be nice. They had friends in common.

“You waited?” Clarke stated loudly drawing Lexa from her thoughts. 

“I did” Lexa stood and walked over to the blonde who was obviously shocked to see her. “I felt horrible how things ended in the car and I wanted to apologise” 

“I wasn’t trying..” Clarke started

“I know” the brunette interrupted, “I overreacted and made an ass of myself and I’m sorry” Lexa took Clarke’s hand “I was thinking that maybe you’d let me make it up to you with dinner”

Clarke laughed and jokingly pushed Lexa “you’re an idiot, you know that” 

“Yes, I’m aware” Lexa smiled thankful that Clarke didn’t seem to hold a grudge. “So is that a yes?”

Clarke squinted her eyes as if thinking for a moment “It is, you wanna go eat now because I’m starving” 

“Absolutely, and I need some decent coffee because this tastes like horse shit” the brunette said as she threw the coffee cup into the trash “god I hope you’ll get better coffee while you’re on shift”

“How do you know I got it?” Clarke asked surprised

“Because I’m psychic” Lexa replied smugly 

“Psychic or psycho?” The blonde fired back

“Ouch, that was a low blow” Lexa retorted “I guess you’ll just have to find out for yourself”

The girls smiled at each other as they walked to Lexa’s car until Clarke stopped them taking Lexa by the hand

“So friends?” Clarke questioned 

Lexa smiled “Definitely”


End file.
